


When a Tree Grows, Where Do The Seeds Go?

by Starkblacksky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkblacksky/pseuds/Starkblacksky
Summary: Tony was stumped. How could things have gone so wrong? Children weren't supposed to show up out of nowhere. Were they?





	When a Tree Grows, Where Do The Seeds Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic ever. That being said, sorry if it sucks.

"Hey, um... I'm Peter Parker." The kid was reaching out a hand to shake, looking nervous. "You're like one of my idols, Mr. Stark!", Peter exclaimed.  
Ignoring the offered hand, Stark says, "Wow, one of your idols. Honored. Now, shut your mouth kid.” Peter was baffled that Mr. Stark deigned to acknowledge him. Putting his hand down, he awkwardly looked at his surroundings with poorly concealed awe.  
“Dummy! Put that down! You know better to touch things. I will send you to a children’s museum exhibit!” “Kid, why are you here anyway?”  
Peter turns, startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder. “Oh, I umm... umm…”  
“Spit it out shortstack.”  
“Kay, I'm taller than you.”  
“Ooh, snark. I like you. Now, get to the point.”  
“Captain Rogers sent me sir.”  
“Okay, but why? Not that I don’t trust my beloved snugglebottoms, but that’s still not a valid reason for you to be in my domain.”  
“I was walking through the tower and he pulled me aside.”  
“Let me guess, you almost peed yourself?”  
“Well… uhh… he is like another one of my idols, sir. Not more idolized than you though, sir.”  
"Nice save Parker. I’m especially touched by the hastily added sir. But, two things.” Tony holds up two fingers and ticks them off as he goes. “First, sir is not my name, makes my inner teenager shudder. Secondly, can we please get to the reason why you’re actually here? At this rate, we’ll here until I’m dust.”  
At this, he sees a twinkle in Parker’s eye. He leans against his desk and points at Peter. “ Hey, no. Don’t voice that thought.”  
“What?”, replies Peter.  
“Don’t try to play me. I know you were about to say something like, ‘We won’t have to wait very long or you’re almost there. No comments on my age, buddy!”  
“Hey, you said it not me!”, Peter exclaims cowed. Yes, he was about to say something along those lines, but Tony didn’t need to know that.  
Tony sighed. “Anyway, what did Captain Do-good want?”  
The teenager holds up a bag sheepishly. “Food.”  
“Yep, that’s what that is Peter”, Stark snorts.  
“For you,” Peter looks at his hand, “he says that you need to stay healthy and regular in your meals. Also, that he used a messenger because he and Bucky almost missed their run.”  
“Augh, Steve and his salads. Kid, don’t ever have two overprotective husbands. Man, talk about torture”, Tony sighs as he dramatically flops over onto the lab couch.  
He makes “gimme” hand gestures until Peter hands him the bag containing his “wonderful lunch.” “Hurgh, guess I couldn’t convince you to get me a burger.”  
“No, uh, I promised Sir Rogers, sir.”  
“Parker. I told you not to call me sir and lay off on Steve too. He’s not knighted kid.” Tony felt for this boy. Parker reminds him of little pre-MIT Tony who wanted everyone’s approval.  
“Oh, uh, okay, well I’m just going to go then,” Peter stammers out, pointing a thumb towards the door. He pivots and all but runs out of Tony’s lab.  
“Well, that was interesting.” Parker was intriguing. He resolved to ask the boys about him when they came back from being athletic.  
For now, he opened the bag to see what food he was about to enjoy. Pulling out a smoothie and a salad, he knew that Steve had given him a salad with enough extras to make it taste good and Bucky made sure the smoothie would be sweet enough.  
Nestled at the bottom of the bag was a note with hearts hand drawn all over it. The hearts were Steve, but the note was all his Snowflake. “ Punk, you better be eating right and taking care of yourself. We’re trying to keep you alive, you know. We gotta take care of our youngest, babe. Love ya, Anthony.”  
Tony smiled to himself as he read. Call him cliché, but he really was the luckiest man in the world. He couldn’t wait until his two super soldiers came home.  
He knew that they would both shower and then join him in bed for a nice post-lunch nap. Eating always tired him out. (Really it was the numerous hours in his workshop, but any reason was good enough for Bucky and Steve to cuddle their sleepy genius.)  
He tidied up, said goodbye to the bots, and made his way upstairs. “Jarvis, ETA?” “Stucky will be back in the tower within the hour sir.” “I love the internet. They come up with the best ship names.”  
“Life is great, J,” he sighs, leaning his back against the wall. “Glad to hear it, sir.” Tony smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
